


Oh Shit They're Hot

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Oh Shit They're Hot [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dad Egbert is a beta, Dave and Dirk havent presented yet, Hal is the striders little brother, Heat Cycles, John is an omega but hasnt presented, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Striders are alphas, Tags were changed a lot btw, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and the two guys next door are totally hot! Not that you're a homosexual or anything but jesus they are sexy.<br/>Only thing is, they just moved in and you don't even know their names yet, only that they are twins.</p><p>I'll /probably/ rewrite this, but until then its on an indefinite hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shaky Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you are so not watching the new neighbors move in. Not at all.

**Your name is John Egbert and you are so not watching the new neighbors move in. Not at all.**

You hear a few pings from your computer and turn away, walking over to it you lean over the chair to your desk and read the messages your best bro TG sent, you don't know each others names yet.

Passing them off as something to reply to later, you return to your window and peek out again, staring at the three well built people move back and forth from their new house and the truck. Suddenly, the one with round sunglasses that look like the ones you send to TG for his birthday, looks over at your window, a smirk spreading across his face when you make eye contact with him- well more like eye to shades.

The one with the round shades turns away and takes a box from what looks like to be his brother, only a little taller then him and with spiked hair and pointy anime shades, like the oldest- well you assume the oldest. The shortest one walks to the house and enters, you see him through the window on their house the room he takes.

You feel a whole lot like a stalker for some reason, hearing the pings coming from your computer, you turn away and dart over to it. Sitting down in the chair this time, you shoot a few replies before going idle, spinning the around and getting up again. Just as you come to the window, your father knocks on your door.

"Yeah dad?" You call, turning to face the door and walking over to open it.

"Son, there will be guests over this evening and I hope you will take the time to become friends with the younger two," he says, and you nod in reply, hoping that it will be three guys next door. Or maybe there was four? You don't know, two look alike and there could be a fourth that looks like the round shades guy.

The day went by faster than you wanted, the evening coming quickly, and you were forced to go idle on Pesterchum once again. Running down the stairs you make a sharp turn to the kitchen and enter it, smiling at your dad and taking the cake, on a large plate, and walking to the table, setting it down in the middle. Reentering the kitchen, you grab a knife to cut the cake with, seeing dad walking to the front door. Listening to the soft hum of your fathers voice as he greets the guests, the voice following is a little deeper but still friendly, then its back to the familiar hum from you dads voice. Three other voices join in and you walk back to the table, setting the knife down before returning to the kitchen, poking your head into the foyer to see how many are there. Four. Okay.

 

You set out enough plates for everyone before returning the to kitchen to set out the utensils. Once those are all set out easily, you flit back into the kitchen and with ease take the food that your dad was going to set out before answering the door, setting the platters down on the table after moving back to it.

After doing that, you hear your fathers voice calling you to the door. Obeying, you walk to the door and smile slightly. You see the taller of the four, with round shades like the shortest, lean over to the second, one whos hair is spiked and hes wearing a hat and pointy anime shades. The tallest murrmers to him before flashing a smile at him and he nods in agreement.

"This is my son John, he should be about the age of Dave and Dirk," your dad says. You guess the taller two are alphas, not too sure even with your enhanced sense of smell already. Yeah, you're presenting soon, so you can tell whos what.

Your dad presented as a beta, he got lucky. Beta's don't go into heat, and they don't have a knot like alphas and they don't have the urge to comply to what alphas order. Beta's also are most like normal, only with enhanced senses.

"Hi," you just barely get it out before the shorter two flash smiles at you, making your legs get all wobbly and you look away to make it go away.

"My name is Dave-" "Mine's Dirk" "- we're twins if you cant tell," they both talk and finish sentences for each other. Cute- wait no. You don't like guys! You nod and soon, you are asked to cut the cake. You would, but that means walking by the four Striders to grab the knife. You mentally scold yourself for not doing as told by your father.

Getting up, you quickly walk by the guests and grab the knife, settling beside your father again and leaning over to find the middle, pulling the knife down to cut the cake evenly, one piece smaller than the others, which would be yours, because you don't really fancy cakes. You distribute the cake to everyone, taking the last and smallest piece and setting it on your plate.

Everyone else has started eating their cake, almost done, when you finish, glad your father chose to make the cake from scratch instead of using Betty Crocker mix. Ew.

As it turns out, the adults decide to sit in the living room and chat, so you're left with the twins. You lead them upstairs and into your room. Quickly darting over to your computer and minimizing Pesterchum and closing it, hiding the red and blue text from them.

Turning back to the two, you find them sitting on your bed together. You walk over and join them, wondering what to start talking about before Dirk pipes up. "Hey, wanna see who can hold their breath longest?" Dave smirks and nods, so you agree too.

About four arguments over petty things later, you're sitting between them, face flushed as you puff out your cheeks to not breath. Their keep straight faces, easily holding their breaths, before suddenly, Dave cracks a smile and you see his chest rise and fall a little and blink before talking. "Hey! You guys were breathing the whole time! No fair!"

They both erupt into laughter while you pout. "Sorry dude, we couldn't help it!" Dave chuckles and you come up with a perfect prank.

"Okay, just let me go and get something," you get up and exit the room, darting to the spare closet and pulling out a water gun and some bottle of pee colored water. You dyed it yellow with a hint of orange a while ago and it wouldnt stain anything, you've done this before. They even said, that if your dad or yourself pranked them, they wouldn't care. So you slip into the bathroom and close the door and opening the bottle. Pouring it into the squirt gun you set the bottle in the trash can, not flushing the toilet yet.

You sneakily walk back to your bed room, the door open a crack, revealing the Strider twins with their backs to the door conversing. You sneak the door open a little and hold it there so it wont open and creak. Sliding the squirt gun into the room and aiming. Your bed is close enough to your door that the water wont hit the ground to alert them. You pull the trigger and the water shoots out and splatters across their backs and the back of their heads, you see the water pooling a little on the bed in front of them and it looks a whole lot like pee. Maybe you marked the bottles wrong... Oh well, you can wash your blankets later.

Both squawk and jump off the bed, turning towards the door, where you were. You had taken off down the hall, towards the stairs.

"Joooohn!!" They both yell and chase after you, giggling as you dart down the stairs, stumbling on the last one.

"Cant catch me!" You yell back, hearing your dad laughing in the back ground along with the other two older Striders. Holy shit, their laughs are sexy- wait no. Focus on running from the younger two Striders now.

Slipping your shoes on, you swing the door open and run out, the air is warm and your laughing echoing in the near silent neighbor hood.

They follow after you and you hold the gun in the crook of your arm and quickly climb up a tree without them noticing. They stop under the tree and lean on it, breathing heavily. You aim and pull the trigger again, soaking both fully, your giggles loud when they go silent.

"You're a dead man Egbert!" Dave yells and they both start to climb up to the branch you're owlishly perched on.

"Not today I'm not!" You laugh and stand up, walking towards the end of the branch, which wobbles under your steps and you shoot your arms out. Not hearing the first crack as you keep walking towards the end of the branch.


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you might have just made the worst mistake ever..

_"You're a dead man Egbert!" Dave yells and they both start to climb up to the branch your owlishly perched on._

_"Not today I'm not!" You laugh and stand up, walking towards the end of the branch, which wobbles under your steps and you shoot your arms out. Not hearing the first crack as you keep walking towards the end of the branch._

 

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert and you might have just made the worst mistake ever.**

It started out normal, you played a prank on Dave and Dirk and ran outside to get away from them. Well, you climbed a tree, and decided to pick a very high branch that was a little wobbly. So, after getting stable on the branch, seeing as you were crouching, you saw Dave and Dirk under the tree that you are- were in. Taking your choice to prank them again, you aimed and soaked them with water- or was is really pee?- oh well, you did and they started to climb the tree up to you.

Then, you made the worst mistake ever, in your fit of giggles, you stood up and walked towards the end of the branch, not hearing the crack as it splintered.

So, here you are, the water gun falling from your hands when you heard a frenzy of cracks from the branch. You have three choices. Get higher, which is marked off the list because above you is another flimsy branch that will break if you try to grab it. The other choice is to move back to the thicker end of the branch, so you wont fall. The last one? Well, its two ways to go about it, but you don't like either. The first way is to jump, and the branch you chose is very high up, so you don't want to jump but you might have to. The second way is to let the branch break and fall with it, also not a good way to go down.

"Shit John get down from there!" Dave yells, Dirk was on the ground with Dave.

"I don't know how! Do you want me to jump?" You yell back, eyes wide behind your glasses, and your sure theirs are too.

"John! Just get down! The branch is about the break you idiot!" Dirk calls and you panic a little, eyes widening if possible.

At all the yelling, the front door opens, and out comes your father, and the elder two Striders whose names you still don't know. Your father eyes go impossibly wide and a look of shock and fear glues itself on his face.

Your still thinking of a safe way to get down when, a loud crack sounds and right then, you find yourself falling. Faint yells come from four people, the voice missing is the older anime shades Strider. Everything goes blurry as your glasses slip from your face and out of the corner of your eye, you see the ground rising up at an impossible speed.

Panic grips your heart as you near the ground, eyes closing as you brace yourself for the impact.

A second after you close your eyes, you feel someones hands brush your back, and then the ground.

The air is knocked out of you and you faintly hear foot steps and the soft sound of your glasses hitting the ground beside you. Everything hurts, mostly your chest because you still cant breathe right just yet, and your head. Oh does your head hurt like crazy, you feel like someone punched you and you hit a brick wall.

"John! Are you okay?" The voice is loud- too loud. You flinch away from who evers voice and regret moving, a groan drawing its way from you.

"Shit, he might have a concussion," the voice says again, this time not directed towards you and its softer, letting you relax slightly against the hard ground.

You just barely get to rest before your being jostled and picked up by strong arms, your head lulling to the side to rest on their chest. You guess its the older one, the one that Dirk looks like.

You think you might have broken something due to the fall, but your body is going numb and the pain is only a dull ache.

Giving up on listening to them talk, you focus on the rumbling from the mans chest, lulling you to sleep as your mind fades away and you're left with nothing to think about, only the soft and comforting rumble as the man speaks as you drift away from the loud noises to silence.

You feel yourself slip and then, all the bright lights from outside are cut off as you fall asleep quickly, your breathing slowing to be even and steady.

* * *

After what felt like a few minutes but turned out to be a few hours later, you wake up. Your bed is as dry as ever, but with two bodies on either side of you.

Sitting up a little, you glance on either side of you, seeing Dave on your right sprawled across most of the bed and Dirk to your left, curled up neatly with his shades still on, and sleeping silently while his twin snores loudly. Well, you think Dirk's asleep, so you settle back down and turn to face Dirk and reach towards his shades, a curious look on your face.

Suddenly, his hand shoots up and takes a hold of your wrist, keeping you from taking his shades off and showing his face without them.

"Don't," he says calmly, only with a hint of anger and slight worry in his voice. You comply and pull your hand back, hearing Dave shuffle around before his snoring continues.

"Dave's a heavy sleeper, don't be afraid to talk when he's asleep," Dirk says and you smile a little at him, his emotions mostly masked behind his shades and a poker face.

"Why do you all wear shades all the time?" You think out loud and blink when you realize you said it instead of thinking it.

"We wear them because its cool and ironic, but also to hide our emotions, don't want anyone reading us because we don't have something to cut them off from doing that,'' he states and you nod a little, the smile ever so present on your face even though you desperately want to frown.

"Oh, okay," you say and cuddle down into the blankets, a soft hum of content slipping when you get warm again.

You jump a little when Dirk slips his arm around you and pulls you closer. Relaxing, you snuggle against him and close your eyes again, slipping away from the world and into a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk's copping a feel guys.  
> Yes, John got a concussion.  
> Yes I know you should go to the hospital if you get a concussion and it gets worse.  
> Yes I ship DirkJohn and JohnDave why else would I put all three in one fanfiction.  
> The eldest Strider, whom is unknown to John, might be revealed to him in the next chapter but so you all know, I got the idea to put Dirk's bro as the eldest Strider from Striderclan which is a great series of fanfiction, you should read it if you're O.K with incest and other.  
> Sorry if this one was short, I got distracted during it.


	3. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you have two very sexy guys that you met yesterday in bed with you and they both have a different scent from yesterday.

You _jump a little when Dirk slips his arm around you and pulls you closer. Relaxing, you snuggle against him and close your eyes again, slipping away from the world and into a dream._

* * *

**Your name is John Egbert and you have two very sexy guys that you met yesterday in bed with you and they both have a different scent from yesterday.**

Sitting up, you look around frantically and look down at both Dirk and Dave, alpha pheromones surrounding you and their scents are probably making your clothes and bed smell like an alpha was just rolling around with you. Well, that's kind of true, you did sleep in the same bed and Dave does roll around a whole lot, but Dirk doesn't move much. Did he even sleep? Probably, he's asleep now. You think. Oh god what if he's awake and just watching your reactions!

Of course, he's awake. Or he just woke up. But either way, he's awake now and he took his shades off last night and holy shit is he sexier without them.

No! That's not true! He looks fine, not sexy in anyway shape or form!

"John, calm down, jeez," Dirk says and leans over to the nightstand, having to lean over you and Dave, and grabbing his shades and your glasses. He hands them to you and offers a smirk, getting up and waltzing over to where one of the older Striders probably dropped off their clothes. He gathers up a shirt, pants and boxers before disappearing into the hall, probably to change in the bathroom.

You hope your dad doesn't come in yet, but looking at the clock on the nightstand, and seeing it read 10 am, your dad probably left for work already, and he probably left another cake somewhere in your room or in the kitchen. Not that you mind, you love your dad in a father-son way, but with him baking cake all the time, eating it gets kind of old and its easy to grow to not like cake as much as when you're a little five year old and asking your parents to buy you sweets. You don't like sweets as much as then either, too much sugar from the cakes.

You stand up and walk to the other side of the bed, having gotten up and out of the bed from where Dirk was laying because going the way Dave is would be a bad idea and you might get hurt further. Walking around the bed to face Dave, you have every intent on waking him up one way or another.

You faintly hear footsteps on the hard wood before the door opens with a creak and you turn to look at Dirk, standing there in black skinny jeans and a white shirt with an orange hat on it. His shades are slightly askew, so you walk over to him and fix them for him.

"Thanks," he mumbles and peers over at Dave before smirking. "you wanna prank him again?"

"Yeah! What should we do? We could get ice water and dump it on him, or we could wake him up to cake in his face, I'm sure if there isn't any cake downstairs I can make one!" You say excitedly, eyes big behind your glasses and you grin. "Oh! Or I can get a sponge, like the type you would wash dishes with, and make it look like a cup cake and have him eat it! That would be awesome!"

"Whoa, slow down there Egbert, take a breath. We can put all those pranks of yours into action, right now your dad is letting up stay over while Bro and D are out doing some stuff. D in Hollywood and Bro is trying to a job that involves turn tables," he says and you nod, putting names to their faces. You guess the tall one, who was the only one in a fancy tux last night, is D and the other who had a white polo, black jeans and a hat on is Bro.

Grinning, you nod and think for a moment. "Lets do the cake in the face one, its easy because then I wont have to get more blankets," you say and dart over to your closet, pulling out an old shit with a ghost buster ghost on it and then over to your dresser and pulling out a pair of shorts. Leaving the room, you hear Dirk close the door and walk downstairs.

You get dressed quickly and run down after Dirk, sharply turning into the kitchen to find him leaning on the counters. Your dad didn't make a cake this morning, so you get too bake one yourself, and just because you don't like to eat cake doesn't mean you don't like to bake one.

* * *

After some arguing, you settle with a plain white cake with chocolate frosting and a cherry center. Perfect. You shoo Dirk over to the table to wait and get down the ingredients needed for this cake. You decide to go with extra cherry in the center to make it messier. It's your part to make the cake, and Dirk's to be the one to get Dave outside without waking him up.

* * *

You finish the cake and Dirk already moved Dave outside. Thank God for heavy sleepers or else Dave would be wide awake already. What you don't know, is that the Bro is actually watching as you come out with the cake an Dirk wakes Dave up. Once he was awake, he sat up and looked around half asleep probably. This'll wake him up! You run over, just about dropping the cake a few times and quickly smush it into his face and dancing away from him laughing. The cake was smushed perfectly! The cherry center smearing across his face and a little on your hand.

"Aw what the fuck John!?" Dave yelled and stood up, wiping the cake and cherry filling off his face and glaring at you. You laugh again and dart behind Dirk and push him forwards with your clean hand before running off.

Hearing face footsteps you glance behind you and laugh again. Dave's running at you and he doesn't look happy. You run around to the back of the house and grab the water hose and turned to water on. As soon as he turns the corner, you raise it and press your thumb over the hose a little and spray him with the water. Its a hot day anyways, so its a good way to cool off.

The cherry filling and the cake wash off easily as you spray him with water, soaking him completely. You don't hear the foot steps, or the sound of water sloshing in a bucket until the last moment when ice water splashes down over you and a yelp slipping.

Three sets of laughter come from people. Turning around you see Dirk standing there laughing hard and just about run into Bro with how fast you turn, he's holding a bucket in his hands laughing too.

You pout, making it seem like you give up and just when all three of them are in front of you, you whip out a can of silly string and press the top, the sticky pink string flying out and hitting each of them, letting you burst into a fit of giggles as they look at you.

Still giggling you toss the already empty can on to the ground, you've used it before. Your cousins Jade and Jake come up from their private island to visit every summer and they should be coming up soon. Every time they come up, you three have a water balloon war! Every year you get big bags of water balloons and fill them up, normally your dad joins in with different colors. You always pick the blue ones, since that's your lucky color apparently, Jade picks the bright green because it reminds her of her dogs eyes, and Jack picks dark green because he has deep forest green eyes.

You cant wait to see them this summer! Jade promised she would bring Bec up this year and now you can have more people in the water balloon war and maybe, just maybe, they might decide to move here and stay! You bug them every year to stay or move in, and they tell you they get lonely on their island. Jake and Jade don't share the same grand parents, Jade doesn't know her grand mother but her grand father was shot by someone and killed when she was little, then Bec came along and started to care for her! They've been together since. Jake never knew his grand father, and his grand mother was killed when he was a little kid. He doesn't know by what, but it sure did scare him. He ended up growing up alone, until when you and Jade were thirteen. Then he met Jade and they found out they are related. Jade has been a friend for a while and so has Jake, so you three have been close for a while.

You mostly converse over Pesterchum and Skype because of how far away they live.  That reminds you.. Yesterday you forgot to reply to TG! Well, you hope he wont be mad. He always sends raps to you when you stop replying, so there's probably a huge block of red text. Then there's TT- well Rose. You actually exchanged names a while back, so you send each other gifts. Yours are normally little books that are full of lore and other myths. In return, she normally sends you knitted things, like sweaters or scarves. Once, she tried to get you to agree to let her send a kitten through the mail to you. You said no.

* * *

After laughing at each other, Bro leaves to go get cleaned up and Dirk, Dave and you go back inside so you all can change and get water/silly string/cake bits off of yourselves.

You just pulled your shorts and shirt off when you hear the door open a little and you scramble to pull up another pair of jeans or shorts, face red.

"Egbert, you are a nerd, slow down I'm not going to like creep up behind you and grab your ass or something, Dirk stripped already and forgot his hair gel because he needs his hair to be styled all the time and he must use a huge ass amount of gel each time," Dave's voice calls and you hear him padding across the room and to the bag that Dirk had pulled the clothes out of earlier.

"Oh, okay," you say and glance back.

...

Oh shit.

He doesn't have a shirt on and you'll be damned if you don't say he's sexy as ever and you are glad that your friends with him. Like damn, he is one fine ass person- wait no that never happened you didn't think that! You're just friends with him stop that!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys! I wasnt expecting people to like this so much! At one point during this, I wrote Dog instead of something else because I saw pictures of dogs.


	4. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you might have feelings for Dave... And Dirk. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is cross dressing in this chapter, so don't get all mad if you don't like it and read it without knowing.

_Oh shit._

_He doesn't have a shirt on and you'll be damned if you don't say he's sexy as ever and you are glad that your friends with him. Like damn, he is one fine ass person- wait no that never happened you didn't think that! You're just friends with him stop that!!_

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert and you might have feelings for Dave... And Dirk. Shit.**

Well, at least it wasn't Dirk who walked in. You probably would have jumped him and begged him to do the do with you. Oh look that rhymed. Dave could have _at least_ put a shirt on before coming in. Not like that would have helped with your case of fighting a boner. Dave's scent is so good. Like _damn._ His scent is a mix of apples and a underlying citrusy hint. Its nice and fits him. You wonder what Dirk's scent is..

Dave waltzes out after grabbing the gel Dirk needed- well wanted. He closed the door with a click and you hear him continue on his way towards the bathroom probably. Once he left, you pull your boxers off and find a clean pair, and toss the dirty clothes into the laundry bin. You pull on the near pair and shuffle around for pants.

Finding a part of navy blue pants that a very comfy, you slip them on and shuffle over to find a shirt, hearing you phone ping a few times. You ignore it and slip on a lighter blue shirt with a symbol on it. You never really got the symbol, that is until you stared at the shirt with the very light blue symbol and realize that it looks like wind. So, that's what you called the symbol and you sure as hell like this shirt.

You clean off your glasses, they had some silly string, cake bits and water on them, and slide them on, everything getting clearer and easier to see without getting a migraine. You walk back to the dresser where you left your phone this morning- or was it last night?- and pick it up. Someone's pestering you.

Opening Pesterchum, you look and find that Rose is pestering you. She told you to go to the front door and either get the box that should be there or will be there soon before she stopped pestering you. You obey, walking out of your room only to be picked up by a rather strong Dirk. You yelp like a dog.

Dirk laughs and sets you back down and you glare at him, turning away and walking to the stairs. The rail is perfect for sliding down, and you slide down it most of the time. Mostly when its very early in the morning and you don't want to wake your dad up.

You hop onto it and slide down easily, stuffing your phone in your pocket before hand. Don't want to break it. Once at the bottom of their stairs you hop off, hearing Dave and Dirk walk down them.

You head through the kitchen to the front door and they follow, dropping away to go sit down and watch T.V. Your phone pings a few times before buzzing. You pull it out and check your unread texts.

...

Dad won't be home until sometime tomorrow. You shrug and check Pesterchum again. (*gasp*) Jade and Jake are on their way up! Jade said they will be in Washington tomorrow, so that means if they get here before your dad does they can surprise him!!

You grin gleefully and pocket your phone again, walking the rest of the way to the front door and open it. The mail man, who was just about to set a package down in front of the door smiles and stands up straight. He's tall. Wow. He has to be at least 6 foot! You're only 4"9'!

He hands you the package and you smile and nod a thanks to him. He walks back to the mail van thing and you eye the package in your hands. Its from Rose, it has her name on it in her fancy cursive and the purple fountain pen. You smile slightly, but its very soft and the wrapping around it crinkles in your hands as you hold it.

"What's that?" A voice right by your ear makes you jump and clutch the package to your chest. You notice a note on the back and push Dirk away, walking over to the kitchen and hopping onto the counters.

_Dear John,_

_As it seems, I have the perfect outfit for you to wear to impress your new neighbors. Kanaya and I made it for you. Please do put it on if they are with you._

_Rose._

You reread it a few times before excusing yourself and darting upstairs and into your room, telling them to follow but wait in the hallway. You close the door, opening the package with care. You nearly drop it when you see what's in it.

A blue frilly dress, highlighted with black under and thick black thread. You pull it out and lay it neatly on the bed. Seeing other garments in the package, you pull them out too.

...

Stockings. Plain white ones with red and orange bows on the top. You set those by the dress and pull out the rest of it. Black shoes- how does she know your shoe size?- and a dark blue bow. You sigh and look at the note again, glaring at it. A glimmer slight white edge in the package catches your eye.

_Oh, and John. I do hope you like this gift, you shouldn't have told me of your hobby with feminine clothing. I am sure you have the correct under garments that I have also sent you in the past still. I'm sure that black corset with blue strings will be nice with the dress._

You groan loudly and set the paper down, trudging over to your closet and opening the door. Shuffling around you find the corset, that you only wore once which was to show pictures of you wearing it to Rose.

You hesitate before slipping it on, tightening the strings a little before tying them, you shuffle around more and find a pair of cut boxers, much like panties. You strip out of your boxers and slip the cut ones on. Sighing a little you walk over to your bed and carefully work your way into the dress, smoothing it down a little before sitting down and pulling the stockings on, the stop just under the edge of the dress. You slip the shoes on and open the closet door again, revealing a full body mirror.

You dart over to your discarded pants and pull your phone out of them, making your way back to the closet and taking a picture, sending it to rose real quick before closing the closet door and tossing your discarded clothes in a pile. You hesitate, ready to back out and change again before the door opens quickly and you yelp, face heating up and going red as you spot the two males at the door.

They pause for a moment before looking at each other and smirking, walking to you and inspecting the dress.

"Nice," Dave comments and tugs it down a little.

"Looks like Rose made it, maybe Kanaya helped, no one can match the shades of blue this well," Dirk says and your heart drops and your blood runs cold.

Shit.

"Oh? Didn't you know? Rose is our technical sister, she's been pestering us about you for a while. I must say, you do look nice in the corset," Dave says smoothly and your face goes red.

"She told us that she was sending something to you, something important. Oh, and Rose, Roxy and Kanaya are coming over to visit tomorrow," Dirk mumbles in your ear and you shudder.

"My cousins are coming up.. Jade and Jake, well counting Jades dog its three, but Bec is a good dog and I really wanna see him. Wait!" You jolt yourself from your rambles and your voice squeaks up at the end. "They're going to be here tomorrow!!" You gasp before grinning and pushing them out of the room to change back.

* * *

Once your done changing you slip your shoes on and tell them to get theirs on too. They do so and you drag them out side and almost instantly you take off down the street, hearing their footsteps not too far behind you.

Taking short cuts and quick turns, you find yourself at the store, waiting for the two Striders.

"Goddamn Egbert, you need to slow down," Dave pants softly and Dirk huffs. You just grin and enter the store, waving to the cashier before trailing around the store, waiting for the two to enter.

Hearing the door jingle, you smile and pop out at the front, seeing the two you wave them over. First you three go towards the back, where the drinks are. Dave gets a pretty big bottle of apple juice "ironically" as he said, Dirk gets a bottle of orange soda and you grab a random drink that you cant remember the name too but don't care, at least its good.

You set off again, the two Striders following you as you weave your way in and out of the isles to find the water balloons.

"Ah! There they are!" You say grinning, darting over, you mull over which ones to get. Dave walks over and motions to the multi colored ones, but you ignore it. Finally, you settle with the ones that have equal colors of red, blue, organ, pink, purple, and three shades of green. Grabbing them, the three of you head up to the counter and pay for the balloons and drinks.

Leaving the store you stop at your house to drop off the balloons before setting off again, this time for frosting. Luckily, you live near a good store that has a various amount of frosting, so you don't have to go far.

Walking into the store, you nod to the manager who was there, and rush by the other customers and to the baking supplies. You dart around, getting  three different types of frosting before paying for them and leaving.

Once again, you go to your house and set the frosting where its supposed to be.

"Its getting late, we should go out and watch the sunset, Egbert," Dave says and holds up a camera. Where did he even get that jeez.

"Okay, come on, we can make it to the park before sunset. There's a hill there and a clearing that give you full view of the sunset!" You say and drag them out again, stopping only once to grab your jackets before leaving the house once again.

To be honest, you're pretty tired today, but you still tag along. Leading them to the park, you smile at them.

"You sure you wanna tag along? You look tired," Dirk comments after you see the park and the hill.

"Yeah, I do," you mumble in reply before walking up the slope of the hill, the two behind him you, and sit down, facing the clearing and the sun as it sunk down towards the ground.

"Okay," Dirk replies and sits beside you while Dave takes one or two pictures.

* * *

As the sun disappears, you find yourself leaning on Dirk a little before your eyes slip closed and you fall asleep easily.

You rouse when Dirk shifts and Dave helps him up, before one of them picks you up and then you start to sway a little as they begin to walk.

Smiling slightly, you slip in and out of sleep, not noticing when they open the front door and walk upstairs to your room.

You wake up as they go to tug your clothes off but you swat them away and crawl further up on your bed and flop down. You hear Dave chuckle and Dirk sigh before two weight beside you, in the same spots as last night, and the blanket being pulled over you.

You hear the whispered goodnights from the two before you're turning over to face Dirk, Dave pressing up against your back. Dirk slips his arm around you and pulls you closer, almost instantly you're out, the alpha scents surrounding out making you drowsy.

The last thing you feel is Dirk pressing a kiss to your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story guys.  
> I switched tabs for a moment,  
> I had a quarter of this chapter done,  
> I went to switch back to continue,  
> I closed the tab.  
> Just. Closed it.  
> So, instead of the chapter it was going to be, its going to be as close as it was before. Hopefully. I have great plans for the up coming ones.  
> Yes I added my height for John's height.


	5. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you just woke up to Dirk and Dave curled up with you in bed and it just so happens that its 1 in the morning and the certain snoring twin behind you is squirming around and... making noise other than snoring. But Jade and Jake are arriving today!

_The last thing you feel is Dirk pressing a kiss to your forehead._

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert and you just woke up to Dirk and Dave curled up with you in bed and it just so happens that its 1 in the morning and the certain snoring twin behind you is squirming around and... making noise other than snoring. But Jade and Jake are arriving today!**

This isn't good. Well, as long as he doesn't get any closer then you wont have to freak and jump over Dirk to get away from either being grinded on or being humped. You don't know which is worse.

Dave moves closer, probably seeking the body- or in your case _bodies_ -that's making the bed dip down a little. At the first touch of his chest, you're smushing yourself up against Dirk and whining in the back of your throat as he presses against you. Look, its a rare Strider-Egbert sandwich.

You squirm, kicking your legs out behind you in an attempt to push him away, a futile attempt but one that works. He rolls over and humps the air basically before sprawling himself across your bed like normal. This is going to be a long morning.

Dirk chuckles and you look at him, with a glare set in your blue eyes. "Why didn't you push him away?" You whisper yell as it seems like Dave is about to wake up.

"Because I  didn't feel like it," Dirk murmurs back and you huff, sitting up and scooting off the bed, standing and leaving the room but not before you pause at the door.

"I'm making breakfast, don't forget Jade and Jake are going to be here in a few hours so be prepared for an onslaught of questions and excited looks," you tell him, a smile playing your lips as you open the door and walk out, closing it softly before going downstairs.

Jade and Jake are always early, so early that you need to set at least three alarms to wake up because they decide to speed up the last few miles and basically run red lights over and over to get to see you. So you have to make breakfast and clean up a little, seeing as there are still a lot of things laying around. Including the two alphas in your bed.

Speaking about alphas, the reminds you. Jake would have presented already. You wonder what he presented as.. Well, you can mark omega off the list, you doubt he would present as an omega. So, either a beta like your dad or an alpha like the a Striders. Probably an alpha.

Jade normally goes out to visit with people for the first half of the day, and your dad wont be home until this afternoon, so you're going to be stuck with a house full of alphas seeing as Dirk and Dave told their brothers and D is free from the movie producing to come up and stay for a while longer, Bro got a job as a DJ at a club down town and he's free today. Well, stuck with a house full of alphas if Jake is an alpha too.

You settle with pancakes, bacon and eggs. Normal breakfast because you're lame like that and don't want to make anything else. You mix the batter, setting it aside for a moment before cracking the eggs and putting them in a large pan considering you always need extra because Jake loves Egbert cooking and stuffs his face full of it.

After hovering over the eggs, you pull out bacon and open the package, setting them on the trey thing and sliding the pan, with a lot of bacon on it, into the oven. it'll be easier this way you only have to worry about two things.

You grab another pan, and pull the pancake batter over and turn the stove on, pouring the first cup of mix into the pan before setting the batter aside again and walking around the kitchen to gather things. The frosting for later, setting it out on the counter, plates and utensils for everyone and setting out cups.

You heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs followed by another pair. You look out of the kitchen after flipping the pancake over and see Dave, hair messy  and sticking out in places and Dirk, his hair doing the same. They both look tired, but Dirk is a little more awake than Dave. You shoot a smile to them before focusing on the eggs and making sure they are close to being done, you can hear Jakes truck already pulling into the driveway.

Door slam and you hear foot steps, along with the click of claws on the pavement. You poke your head out of the kitchen when the door opens revealing Jade, Jake and Bec standing there. Discarding the food you run over and grin, hugging Jake first, considering Jade looks tired and doesn't want to be touched. You basically throw yourself at him. Hey, its summer and you haven't seen them since last summer. Winter was long!

You pet Bec for a moment and then dart back into the kitchem hearing the timer. You rush about, making more pancakes and eggs, shoving another trey of bacon into the oven and flip the pancake.

* * *

"Golly John hurry up will you! We're starving over here!" Jake calls from the table and you smile, putting the pancakes on a plate and setting it on the table with some syrup before quickly moving the bacon from the treys onto another plate, with a napkin under them to not stain the plate, and set it out too. You debate how to go about with the eggs before a hand comes down and takes the pan from you, setting it out on the table.

That hand belongs to Bro, which makes you look away and pout. You sit down and get some food while Dave, Dirk, D and Bro watch as Jake stuffs his face full of the food.

"Jade, do you want some coffee or tea to wake you up? You look tired," you whisper over to her and she nods, so you stand, going into the kitchen and making a cup of coffee for her. Setting it down in front of her, you sit too and start eating. Bec, who you have had a hand on all morning, whines beside you to be petted. You oblige and run your fingers through his soft white fur. Its funny, Bec is an all white dog and he runs around in the woods with Jade all the time, but never gets dirty. Its like his fur is clean no matter what.

One time, Jade told you that Bec would roll around in mud and come out clean so you bet on it, and he did come out without a speck of dirt on him so you gave up some money. That dog is impossibly clean no matter what. He is also oddly attracted to bright green and yellow things, ad he can walk around without no one hearing until he pops up right in front of you.

God that dog is something else. Maybe he just opens and closes worm holes to get around. That would be cool.

* * *

After a while, Jade leaves to go visit some friends she has kept for a while.

Now you're alone in a house filled with alphas.

Either you're in heaven or you're fucked. Could be in more way then one.

Jake passes out on the couch, he always does, its just his thing. He eats a lot of food then goes to sleep. Now you're stuck with Striders. Awesome.

* * *

You end up pulling pranks on everyone, even Jade and Bec. And your dad. You didn't mean too! It was the classic one, where you put a bucket of water on a slightly propped door and when someone opens it fully they get soaked. It was meant for Bro, but your dad opened the door and it dropped. You feel really bad about it, but you laughed it all off. You and dad take over the kitchen to make cake, which is going to be good because you talked him into letting you use an unused sponge as a cupcake. You made it look nice before leaving the kitchen to give it to Bro.

This is going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on this story guys! I'm trying to get more chapters out, but if anyone wants me to make a spin off with silly things I can, request it if you do. I give a big thanks to you guys!


	6. Pranks Pulled and Water Balloon War Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you are so excited for the prank you're about to pull and for the water balloon war later!

* * *

_You and dad take over the kitchen to make cake, which is going to be good because you talked him into letting you use an unused sponge as a cupcake. You made it look nice before leaving the kitchen to give it to Bro._

_This is going to be good._

* * *

**Your name is John Egbert and you are so excited for the prank you're about to pull and for the water balloon war later!**

Waltzing out of the kitchen, you walk towards the alpha with the cupcake you are about to give to said alpha as a prank.

"Here, for you," you say once you are standing in front of him, holding the cupcake out to the man, hoping he will take it.

"If this is a prank Imma," he's cut off by a thwack on the back of the head by D, who is sitting in the chair beside Bro's, "never mind."

You grin as he takes it from your hands, staring at you as if to try to get any information as to whether its a prank or not from you. You don't crack, you always do this and it takes skill to keep a non-shit eating grin off your face!

Turning away to walk over to the second couch, the first still has Jake flopped all over it probably drooling on the cushions. Ew.

You plop down in between Dirk and Dave, and as you suspected, as soon as you sat down they had their arms around your shoulder casually. You don't mind of course, their scents are calming you as the three of you watch Bro. Well, you think Dirk and Dave are. No too sure because you cant see their eyes still.

Staring over at Bro, you have to bring your knees up onto the couch, hiding your mouth with the sleeves of your shirt, hiding that with your knees. A grin plasters itself across your face as you watch him peel the cupcake wrapping off the base and bite into it.

Almost as soon as that happens,  he's up, glaring at you before disappearing into the kitchen for a few moments before returning with something.

You watch him before hands go over your eyes for a moment and then you're covered in whipped cream. You hear a chorus of laughs as you huff, swatting the hands away and wiping the cream off your face and onto Dirk and Dave's cheeks.

Laughing, the three of you walk upstairs and down the hall to the bathroom to wash the cream off. You open the door and push Dave in first and then Dirk right after. You laugh when they fall, well Dave falls and Dirk trips and falls onto him. You walk in after them, stepping carefully over the two and up to the sink, turning the water on and cupping your hands under the faucet, getting water in them before splashing your face with the cold water.

Turning around and flicking the water into Dave's face you grin at him before exiting the bathroom, trotting down the hall and sliding down the banister again. Of course, you hop off it right when Dirk gets down the stairs, how he got down there faster is a mystery on its own but he did. You stumble and trip a little on the carpet but he steadies you easily.

"Thanks," you mutter and continue into the living room, going back to your spot and sitting down, Dirk dropping down on the same side as last time, the only person missing is Dave. Dirk drops his arm over your shoulder and watches the others carefully before pulling you closer and hugging you sideways.

Dave is just entering the room when you're pulled against Dirk, a blush spreading across your face as Dirk stares calmly at Dave, who is glaring harshly at his twin. You shrink down as Dave walks over to the couch, sitting beside you and huffing softly, probably very mad.

* * *

Jade gets back after a little and greets your dad, smiling happily and obviously not tired any more. You smile and get up, hugging her tightly because you didn't this morning and that was hours ago.

* * *

After getting the D, Bro, Dirk and Dave used to the antics of the Egbert/Harley/English family, you run to the kitchen and grab the packet of balloons and bring them out to the living room where every one is seated. The tradition is, you hand out the balloons to everyone and the whole night until tomorrow they must keep the balloons intact and all of them together, not one missing because tomorrow is the balloon war. If they don't have all the balloons the next day they sit out for the amount of balloons they lost in minutes. Once that time is up, they are safe until they have the balloons filled with the paint of their color and have it all set up, after they do they are free game. The person with the least colors on them or no colors on them wins, the person covered with paint loses.

To make up for the absence of Roxy and Rose today, Dirk and Dave are taking their colors and keeping them for the two girls until they get here. This will be fun.

You grab the paint that you and your dad have had for a few weeks in preparation for tomorrow. You smile and set the paint out on the counters. Yesterday you stopped by the store and grabbed the paint you needed for the Striders and the Lalondes.

You hand out the balloons and recite the tradition before disappearing down the hall smiling at the looks on the Striders' faces.

This is going to be good. You just cant wait for tomorrow to come!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this chapter was, I am going to be getting out a lot more tonight probably but its 3 am right now and I feel bad for putting it off until now. I'm planning on getting at least three more done tonight to make up for tomorrow because I wont be able to find enough time to make a chapter. I have written this chapter at least three times, and each time I had to close the tab because of family.


	7. Meeting the Lalondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you woke up on the... couch? Huh, you're pretty sure you went to your room last night. Maybe not. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! The chapters might be written differently as they go, most will be in John's point of view, but I might start changing the ways of writing these, such as the summery of the chapter might be past tense and the rest will be present, so for this one John woke up on the couch BUT it starts off with said Egbert waking up.

_You hand out the balloons and recite the tradition before disappearing down the hall smiling at the looks on the Striders' faces._

_This is going to be good. You just cant wait for tomorrow to come!!_

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert and you woke up on the... couch? Huh, you're pretty sure you went to your room last night. Maybe not. Oh well.**

Waking up, you look around and find yourself curled up with Jake and the Striders. You guess your dad is in his room and Jade normally takes your room and you just sleep together. Not in that way!! Just, sleep. She's cuddly so you always wake up tangled with Jade and being squeezed to death. Jake usually sleeps on the couch, but some times you wake up and he's hugging you from behind and your squished between a cuddly Jade and a hugging Jake- which isn't fun because you can't get up until they wake up or your dad walks in.

You squirm a little but who ever is behind you just squishes you against their chest more. Great. Well, the sun hasn't come up yet and you really, _really_ have to pee. You squirm and try to get out of their grip, a groan rising in your throat as they tighten their grip around your waist. Not good. Not good at all.

You struggle a little and hear a chuckle from in front of you. Dirk that asshole. Not helping you get away from whoever is behind you. Its like when Dave was sleep humping you and Dirk didn't care.

"Dirk! Help!" You glare at him and struggle more, hearing a groan from behind you.

"Fine," he grumbles a little and sits up, snaking his arms around your waist too, tugging you from the others arms and against his chest.

"Thanks," you murmur and look back at who ever- wait no _Jake-_   Jake was squeezing you. Big surprise, he always does that. Well, at least your water balloons are still hidden in your hoodie pocket.

Standing up and carefully stepping around D and Dave's long limbs sprawled across the floor. Hearing knocking you sigh a little and think about pausing to answer but considering you are about to pee your pants that's not so much of a good thing.

"One second!" You call out, darting up the stairs and into the bathroom to go.

* * *

After exiting the bathroom- and flushing you don't forget to do that- you run back down stairs to see Dirk at the door with two women at the door, both smiling at him. You end up tripping on the last step and yelping as you fall forwards.

Unlike the other day, you don't hit the ground, this time you feel arms wrap around you and pick you up, swinging you around to face the door and the two women still standing there with shocked and worried expressions.

You look back and see Jake holding you, chuckling lightly but not setting you down. You smile back at him and kick your legs a little, wanting to be set down.

"No can do John," he laughs and holds you higher up and you pout, kicking your legs more and struggling.

"Jaaake!!" You whine and try to pry his arms off of yourself. You fail at doing so.

The slightly shorter woman walks over, smiling slightly, and stops in front of you and Jake.

"My, John, I didn't expect you to be so short," she chuckles and it clicks that she is Rose, mostly from her laugh and her voice. You two used to voice chat often until you broke your microphone on accident. The thing was old but very good, and you were moving it around to fix it and then it fell off your desk and broke.

You struggle more and try to kick Jake but he holds you out a little to keep you from kicking him.

"Jaake! This isn't what cousins do to each other!" You yell and two pairs of footsteps come down the hall. Probably Jade and dad.

A slightly high and bubbly laughter come from the top of the stairs. Jade. A second laugh enters and its nice and deep, a comforting laugh that you know by heart. Dad.

You whine loudly and give up, huffing and going slack in Jake's arms, so he brings you closer to himself and snuggles you. Finally, you squirm around to face him and flick his nose and pout before giving up again, draping your arms around his neck and resting your chin on his shoulder.

You hear another set of footsteps behind you and a hand gently pulls Jake's hands off you, and you slide down and let go of Jake. 

"Jakey, stop bothering him," a voice comes from the woman behind you, her words are a little slurred and she might have been drinking.

You turn around to face her, she steps back smiling at you. Damn her smile is contagious, so you cant help but smile back. Well, more like grin but same thing! You feel another pair of arms around your waist and then you're lifted off the ground and carried back to the couch, and by the scent wafting around you, you can tell its Dirk. Wow. He drops you onto the couch and sits down beside you. A little too close at that. So you shift away from him a little but he shifts closer to you, your legs touching.

You huff and move to the other couch and plop down, Jake sitting down and Rose sitting down on one of the over stuffed chairs and the other woman who helped you from Jake sits in the other overly stuffed chair. Dave and D are still out, flopped all over the couch that Dirk's sitting on, both snoring loudly. Br- Mr. Strider is awake and sitting on the far side of the couch you and Jake are on.

You smile and lean against Jake a little, feeling Jade sit beside you and drape herself on your back.

"Its too early for this!" She groans and presses her face against your shoulder lightly, her glasses not on and probably on the nightstand. That reminds you, every thing is blurry without your own glasses, which isn't very good because you're really clumsy when it comes to early mornings. Hence the reason you tripped coming downstairs.

"Okay. What're we doing today?" The second women, not Rose, says and you fumble before grumbling, unable to reach the water balloons in your pocket and opt to take one of the balloons from Jake's pocket. So, you snag one and pull it out and hold it up before pointing to the kitchen counter that's visible.

"Water balloon war today. We're using paint and I have to paint for everyone already. Dave and Dirk have your balloons," you say before tossing the balloon you took from Jake onto his lap and scoot closer to him. He takes it and stuffs it back into his pocket and you squirm out from under Jade and scoot and shift to rest in his lap, still tired, and drop your head onto his shoulder and try to fall asleep again.

A squeal comes from across the room and you open your eyes to look over. Seeing the woman watching you and Jake you smile a little but settle down against your cousin.

"Ah. Roxy, please don't take pictures, Jane might come over if you send them to her," Jake says and you smile at the thought of your sibling. Jane moved out when she could but stops over often, she doesn't normally make it to the water balloon wars but that's okay! You always make sure there is that bright blue left over and the paint for that too, just in case she makes it over in time for the water balloon war. She used to join in when she lived here still, but now that she lives across the town and has a job she can't always drive over to join you in it.

"Oh well! I still am! Anyways, she always says she misses her baby bro and dad," Roxy says loudly and giggles after before you guess she sends a picture of you and Jake to Jane. You hide a smile against Jake's shoulder, not surprised but happy that she misses you. Jake chuckles and wraps his arms around you loosely. Relaxing slowly, you feel yourself slipping asleep. Everyone else is talking, but its all drowned out by the rumble of Jake's voice from his chest. You shift down and press your self against him, your ear against his chest to listen to him. Soon, you feel someone running their hand through your hair lightly. Probably a family member, not many people know that if they play with your hair you will fall asleep.

Soft laughter comes from beside you and you smile sleepily, Jake shifting his hold on you to cradle you like a baby. Not that you mind, its just different you guess. Oh well. You snuggle closer to Jake and let a soft sigh slip. Something drops over you and you drowsily open your eyes to look around a little, Jade smiles over at you and gently wraps a blanket around you.

"'M not gonna sleep.. Who said I was gonna sleep? Not me," you grumble softly but yawn right after, drawing a laugh from your cousins. You offer a smile but settle down again to try and sleep.

You fall asleep to the hum of voices.

* * *

Waking up an hour or so later, you shift and find yourself still in Jake's arms. Everyone's still awake, and you hear Jane's voice, which jolts you awake. You sit up a bit more and look around to find said sister. Jake chuckles and you flick his nose again and blink, seeing Jane, who must of just arrived do to her jacket that she still has on and that she's still at the door. You grin stupidly and squirm off of Jake's lap and out of the blanket and dart over to her, launching yourself into her arms.

"John! Hi!!" She grins and hugs you back, you bury your face against her shoulder, hiding your stupid smile.

Now that Jane is here you can have a bigger water- well paint balloon war!! This is going to be awesome! Normally its just family, but this time you have the Striders, Lalonde's and Jane all together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very sorry for how late this chapter is! I've been really busy and I'm focusing on keeping my sleeping schedule normal but with the end date of multiple things that's going on in my life I haven't had the time to focus on writing a chapter and writers block has struck me already so sorry if the chapters are further apart and the wait is longer than a day. I'm trying very hard to keep this story going but the waits between chapters might be long. Just informing you guys about the wait, and probably the shortness of the chapters.  
> I hope the wait was worth it, I spent all day writing this with mini breaks in between.


	8. Paint Balloon War! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and right now you're preparing for the paint balloon water!

  _Now that Jane is here you can have a bigger water- well paint balloon war!! This is going to be awesome! Normally its just family, but this time you have the Striders, Lalonde's and Jane all together!_

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert and right now you're preparing for the paint balloon water!**

You watch from the kitchen as Dave and Dirk hand out water balloons to the Lalondes. Currently, you, Jade, and Jake are filling your own water balloons up with paint. Turning around, you pull out bright blue water balloons and hand them to Jane.

"Thanks John!" She smiles, filling them up too as the Dave and Dirk walk over to fill theirs up too.

Dirk walks up to the counters beside you, and snags the orange paint and fills his balloons up with it before tying them off and stepping away, letting Dave take his place.

You tie yours off and move back to set them on the counter and run to your room. Another rule you told everyone this morning was once their balloons are filled no one can take them if they are left alone. You open and close the door and go straight to your closet, pulling out a small side bag that you made when this tradition started. It has soft padding on the inside and has secret compartments hidden in the inside to hold things. You mostly use it to hide you personal things but stopped a while ago to use it for the balloons. You run to your door, flinging it open and closed again before sliding down the railing of the steps and hopping off before darting over to the counter to grab your balloons. The bag is painted the deep, almost navy, blue color to let your balloons blend in better. And because a few years in a row your balloons either untied or someone bumped into you and popped them. But you made sure to tie them really good and not fill them too much this year!

You gently pick them up one by one and set them into the bag carefully. After doing so you look up to see Jane and Roxy gone, and with one questioning look you got an answer.

"Janey went with Roxy to pick up bags like yours to give to everyone to hold their balloons," Jake said and grinned at you.

"Oh! Okay," you smile and slip the bag on and realize you _still_ don't have your glasses. Looking around, you feel someone lean on your back and see hands come up in front of you and slip your glasses onto your nose. Turning around, you see Jake standing behind you.

"Thanks," you mumble, still smiling at him, before the door opens, Jane walking in with a dark green, light green and light blue bags in her hands before Roxy prances in with a pink, a purple and red and orange bags.

"We got the bags!" Roxy cheers and sets all but the pink one on the counter. She gathers her already filled balloons and puts them in the bag and slips it on.

 The others do the same, being careful. You grin, leading the way for everyone to the back yard. Your dad is moving the things that he wants to keep paint free to the side of the house before placing boxes there. The boxes are the perimeter of the field. There's also a lot of paint covered things that have been used in the past to hide behind. Every year they are in new and wacky places. Because Jake has the tendency to climb onto the boxes often and get hit and fall backwards dramatically, your dad has learned to place mats behind the piles of boxes.

You glance at your guests and grin. Each of them look shocked. You direct them to their respective corners. There is always an area that is painted a certain color. Always in the same spot and every year you buy a lot of extra water balloons and paint and put a paint bucket behind where the spot is. The spot is where you go to sit out if you loose a balloon in the preparation stage. Then, when you run out of balloons you run back to your safe spot and get more and fill them. The person that got hit with the most balloons looses while the one that got hit the least amount of times wins. Dad always watches from his safe spot in the upstairs balcony. He normally competes, but this year there are too many people in it so he decided to sit out. Dad's safe spot is there because he is always the last one to go against. He doesn't leave that spot unless someone got hurt or he has to do something. Last year and the years before dad used to stand up there and throw his balloons down and try to hit someone while everyone else was focusing on not getting hit by him or others and trying to hit others and him.

This year, he said he wont have balloons up aside from unfilled ones and will somehow get them down to the ground and who ever picks them up can go fill them and use that balloon as their own.

Once everyone gets to their safe spots, the game can begin. Before starting, you call out another rule.

"When someone is in their safe zone, they are off limits. Don't throw balloons at them or at their safe zone," you call out, and the Striders nod before looking at one another and pausing.

"Yo. Johnny, should we take our shades off?" Dave calls back and you think for a moment before perking up, setting your balloons down and running over to Jade and Jake, whispering to them before all three of you take off inside.

"One second!!" You yell before the door closes behind you. "Okay, did you remember to bring your contacts this year?"

"Gee, just because I forgot them last year doesn't mean I would again!" Jake gasps in mock shock before smiling, walking over to his bags, which are still on the floor beside the couch, and shuffles around in them before producing contacts. He takes his glasses off, putting one in at a time before placing his glasses into his bag.

You and Jade nod before running upstairs to your room. You run over to the desk in your room, opening a drawer and shuffling around in it before pulling out your own contacts. Sliding your glasses off, you carefully put them in and close the drawer. Jade on the other hand has hers already set out and ready, so she drops her glasses on the nightstand and puts in too.

"Hey, John?" She murmurs softly, looking over at you.

"Yeah?" You reply, turning to face her as you shuffle a little in place.

"Why did your bed smell like you rolled around with alpha's in it?" She asks, turning to look at you, one eyes brow raised.

"Well, a few days or so ago, Dave, Dirk and I bunked together, because I fell out of a tree and blacked out and woke up with them in the bed with me." You say quickly, almost rushing your answer.

"Oh. Okay. Well! We better not keep the others waiting! Come on!" She laughs and you grin. She runs out of your room and downstairs quickly, you take off after her and just barely catch up when she's at the door. She steps out, and you follow.

As fast as you could, you run over to your safe zone and duck behind the boxes. Quickly slipping the bag on you stand up before yelling out again.

"Another rule! Do NOT aim for the face!" You yell, looking around and smile at Dave and Dirk. They looked a little shocked, probably because you don't have your glasses on.

Let the war commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long the wait was for this chapter! I have been busy lately. Also, for the next few days there might be not updates for anything here because I am falling behind in my classes and need to catch up before the 15 of this month! Just letting you know ahead of time before I disappear again!


	9. Paint Balloon War Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and right now, youre right in the middle of an open fire zone. Not with guns, or anything, but with water balloons.

_"Another rule! Do NOT aim for the face!" You yell, looking around and smile at Dave and Dirk. They looked a little shocked, probably because you don't have your glasses on._

_Let the war commence._

* * *

**Your name is John Egbert and right now, youre right in the middle of an open fire zone. Not with guns, or anything, but with water balloons.**

You grin, ducking behind the boxes and sitting there for a moment before yelling, "Game starts now!" before standing an turning, one hand already holding onto a balloon as he aim for Dave. As fast as you can, you throw it, watching the balloon for a moment before grabbing another and turning to look around, ducking when you hear a yell from behind you, watching a green balloon sail over your head and hit the boxes at the side of the house.

Instantly, you turn and chuck the balloon at Jake, hitting him square in the chest before you duck and practically barrel roll out from behind your safe zone.

Right...

Damn it.

You roll right into the middle of the yard. A little dizzy as you stand up, you realize that you're a sitting duck for anyone to get. Swearing, you dodge as many balloons as possible and then duck behind a tree. Leaning out, you aim before throwing the balloon in your hand, hitting Dave in the back, making him stumble and whip around. As soon as he turns, you duck behind the tree again, breathing heavily as he stand there, leaning you're weight against the tree.

Turning and leaning out, you grab another balloon and aim at Dirk, throwing it and landing a hit on his upper back. Again, you repeat what you did only a second before, grab another balloon and throw it at his chest, watching as the blue pain splatters across him. You duck behind the tree again and look at yourself, noting that you haven't gotten hit yet. That's a relief. You're planning on winning this! Well, if you can. Peeking out again, you see that Roxy and Jade are out, trudging inside to clean up. That's weird, normally Jade is still around until she runs out and you nail her in the back.. Suddenly, a shout comes from the other side of you, making you look out further, seeing Jake fumble with his bag before pouting, trudging over to the door and leaving the yard.

Its just you and the Striders. Nice.

You grab two of your balloons, surprisingly you still have most left, throwing on at Dave and the other at Dirk. You yell at them to shoot, give you all they have before running out, faking that you have no balloons left. As soon as they raise their last balloons, you stand there, hands up. They throw them at you and you duck under Dave's before jerking out of the way of Dirk's. You grab two more and throw them at Dave and Dirk. Watching as they looked shocked before beaten, walking over to the door and leaving the yard. A few moments later, you go inside too, only a few spatters of paint on your clothes.+

Jade runs up, eyes wide as she bounces in place.

"That was awesome John!! You totally had them fooled!" She laughs before running off again.

You laugh too, before making your way to the bathroom, walking in and seeing Dave and Dirk already trying to get the paint off their backs. You smile and take the wash cloth from Dave, cleaning off his back and handing it to him before doing the same with Dirk. You get the pain off yourself before going to your room and changing.

Exiting your room, you trot to the stairs and dart down them, going into the living room, you plop down and listen to Jake and Jade bicker over which movie is best. Jake likes action movies, and has a weird obsession with blue girls. Weird right? Right. Jade likes a mix between action movies and romance. Finally, they settle with an action movie and put it in while you get up and go make popcorn. You get a bowl down and put the popped popcorn in it and trot back into the living room. Sitting down again you set the bowl in your lap only for it to be stolen and you to be picked up by Jake and moved to sit between Jade and Jake, the bowl being set down again.

"Oh, so am I just the pop corn holder?" You ask in a offended tone and blink when both Jade and Jake nod in unison to your question.

"Pretty much," Jade says and grabs a handful of popcorn.

"Yup," Jake mutters, shoveling more popcorn in his mouth, dropping some on his lap.

You huff, leaning back and pouting, only smiling when Dave and Dirk walk by, they plop down on the other side of Jake, both stealing some popcorn and eating it like normal people.

* * *

After the movie is over, you put the bowl in the kitchen and yawn. Its around twelve at night by now and Jade already made her way to your room, Jake's asleep in the guest room and any other adults are asleep or at their house. Dirk and Dave are asleep on the couch, so you curl up against Dave, only huffing when Dirk pulls you over Dave and between both of them. You snuggle down and let a content sigh slip.

You feel yourself drifting as you fall asleep again.

What you didn't know, is that you're presenting. Tomorrow. Well, over night you will, but it wont be really strong until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, Ive been busy and tired lately because of holidays and yeaahh.. I also got excited and wanted to make John present soon so I did and I might shove another chapter at you guys.


	10. Oh God No Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and this CAN'T be happening! Okay so to start wonderful day off, you woke up in the ABSOLUTLY WORST WAY EVER!!

  _What you didn't know, is that you're presenting. Tomorrow. Well, over night you will, but it wont be really strong until tomorrow._

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert and this CAN'T be happening! Okay so to start wonderful day off, you woke up in the ABSOLUTLY WORST WAY EVER!!**

You woke up at around 9 in the morning, normal because its still break and you're really tired for some reason. The first thing you do is unattach Dave and Dirk from your waist and legs and wander into the kitchen only to find a note saying that dad and Jade are going to be out all day doing stuff and that the older two Striders are coming over later. That's okay, they don't do much here anyways. The eldest, who you cant remember his name sadly, normally just sits in the living room and chats with whoever is beside him at the time, or he just messes around with his phone. Bro, the second oldest, wanders around and jumps out at you and throws a.. puppet in your face then takes it and runs off, then probably scares Dave by the scream, then yelling after he leaves.

You wander into the kitchen, pouting slightly because you're still really tired, and look for something to eat. Finally, you give up and leave, walking upstairs, past the guest bedroom that has a sleeping, drooling Jake flopped on the bed in it. You walk to your room and hop into the spinning chair, thinking for a moment before grinning slyly and placing both hands on your desk and spinning yourself around until you're dizzy, and laughing, but mostly dizzy. Damn you love doing that.

Okay, back to your mission at hand. You pull up Pesterchum, log in and notice a few people are on. As in one person. Which is normal, your friend Karkat normally wakes up very early and gets on only to ignore Pesterchum to yell at his older brother and dad. Its just him. You pull up a chat with him and send a few messages and then a little argument breaks out. That's really normal, he sends a few curses your way, you counter with a few of your own and then an argument has arisen. After a few more moments or arguing, you tell him about how tired you are and..

Shit.

This.

Nonono

Not happening.

He's joking.

Right?

Karkat PLEASE be joking!!

...

..

.

He isn't.

 Oh no.

Oh god no.

You're in a house full of Alpha's, and the older two Striders just showed up.

You presented. In a house full of goddamn Alpha's who, you know, haven't mated.

Shit shit shit.

This isn't good. Not at all. Not one second of this day will be good unless they all suddenly disappear or go away or don't notice that you presented.

God you hope they haven't noticed.

Wait.

You slept with Dave and Dirk on either side of you. They must have noticed! And Jake can tell what type of soap you use, even if you just touch it, not even use it. You walked by the guest room, and when he walks out, its almost positive he'll notice too! And the older two Striders might have already.

You're fucked.

In more ways then one..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been depressed lately, zero motivation and stuff, but I recently dragged myself from the depths of hell to present more chapters. Its weird how one shower at 5 in the morning, a half hour of cat cuddles, a few minutes of doodles and some soda can do to someone. Just. That was yesterdays morning, I got up, took a freezing show, bad idea abort idea now its cold here, and then got a cat to cuddle with me, forced, doodled dumb stuff and walked to the store at 5 in the morning to get a soda and then ISPIRATION! Sparkles everywhere! I haven't gotten much sleep sorry. Also, sorry for the sudden parts of the chapters, I've been needing to do that to keep up my train of thoughts, and it shortens the chapters enough for more the be out faster.


	11. Oh God No Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you're totally NOT freaking out. Nope. Fuck that idea!

_You're fucked._

_In more ways then one._

* * *

**Your name is John Egbert and you're totally NOT freaking out. Nope. Fuck that idea!**

Of course! Right after the two older Striders enter the house, you are stuck with Jake waking up, and Dirk and Dave probably waking up too. Hopefully Jake doesn't notice.

What are you talking about? Of course he'll notice!! He's _Jake_ for gods sake!

Okay. Calm down.

You pace back and forth in your room until you hear the guest bed rooms door open. That's when you freeze and listen as Jake pads past your room and into the bathroom, closing the door.

You take your chance and fling your door open and run downstairs again, eyes wide as you dart past Dirk and Dave who are just waking up again. You make a bee line to the kitchen, skidding to a halt and nearly crashing into the counters. You huff a little and duck behind the island that sits right in the middle of the kitchen. You sit behind it and pout for a while until you hear Jake exit the bathroom and pad down the steps.

You scoot under the chairs that sit around the island as said English walks into the kitchen. You hear him sniffle a little and shrug before bustling around to get cereal. You pout more and crawl out from under them and stand up behind him, swatting his hands when they go to get a box of said cereal.

"Huh? Oh! John, morning!" He greets and you smile back.

"Morning! I.. kinda wanted to make pancakes- if you want," you mumble awkwardly, staring down and shuffling a bit.

"Oh! That's quite alright!" He laughs and wanders back out into the living room, plopping down on the couch and turning the T.V on.

You roll your eyes and get to work preparing the mix for said pancakes.

* * *

You finish the pancakes and everyone floods into the kitchen to get them. You laugh and step out of their way as each piles their plates with pancakes, Jake ending up with the most. You roll your eyes as they pile back onto the couches and continue watching T.V.

You get yours, wandering over to sit at the island and watch them as you eat yours. You're still hesitant to join them, seeing as you're new found scent is going to be easy to catch for a few more days. Jake looks over and motions for you to join them, patting the spot next to him. You refuse, kindly though.

After finishing, you put your plate in the sink and start to wash it.

Suddenly, a warm body is pressing you up against the counter from behind.

"You smell really nice," a deep voice breathes against your ear, making you shiver and tense up a bit.

"Uhh.. um," stuttering a bit, you hurry up and finish cleaning your plate before slinking away from the elder Striders ... hot.. warm.. er. uh. Fuck. You slink away from him and on your way behind one of the couches, you snatch a blanket from the back of it, darting over to a fluffy chair and plopping down on it, bundling yourself up in the blanket.

"John, you look a little red, are you alright?" Jake calls from his spot on the couch.

"I'm fine. Its probably just a cold, hehe," you awkwardly chuckle, sinking down into the fluff of the chair, hiding your mouth and nose under the blanket. Jake just nods a little and goes back to eating his pancakes and watching T.V.

* * *

About an hour later, you find yourself curled up between Jake, Dave, Dirk and the older two Striders who you cant really remember their names. Your eyes are glued to the T.V as you watch a silly romance movie that you chose for shits and giggles.

Who knew you'd get so attached to the characters.

Suddenly, there's a face pressed against the side of your neck, making you jump and lean more against Jake, who gladly welcomes a body to squeeze as he all but sobs due to the movie.

"You smell really good," Dave mutters, moving closer but you grab a pillow and whap him in the face, drawing Jake's attention from the movie so he can laugh.

That then turns into a pillow fight, you run up stairs and grab all the pillows from each room and run downstairs to see the others starting to build two forts. You drop off all the pillows, before darting upstairs again to get the spare pillows and the blankets. You rush downstairs and start helping with you and Jake's fort.

* * *

After finishing with the pillow forts, both teams run to get as many pillows as possible before running back to their respective forts. You, on the other hand, run up stairs and to the same little closet as before, shuffling around a bit before finding the squirt gun and rushing to the bathroom, filling it with water and setting it down before shuffling in the closet again and pulling out the second one and filling that one with tap water too.

Running downstairs with a pillow you found in the closet, you hide the squirt guns and dart to you and Jake's fort, chucking the pillow in hand at Dave and hitting him in the face. Turns out, you and Jake have the most. You hand him the squirt gun and when the Striders aren't looking, run over and shoot them with water.

Dave and Dirk squeal and fall backwards, probably thinking that its piss because you used warm water, while the elder two just sit there looking bored before the eldest cracks a grin and they both pull out foam swords and toss two to Dave and Dirk before standing and running at you and Jake.

You squeal a bit and take off outside, Jake going the other way, running upstairs and down the hall. You end up discarding your squirt gun for a stick, breaking off said stick from the tree and turning around only to dart back around and break off another.

"Come at me! Hehe," you wield the two sticks like swords at the twins, grinning dumbly.

Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades and charges, you just flail the sticks at him and drop them to steal the foam sword from his hands and bap him on the head with it. He just gasps and dramatically falls down, acting dead. You laugh and turn to Dirk who shrugs, tossing the sword at you and putting his hands up. You grin a bit and run over bapping him on the head twice and making him fall too before running inside and sneaking up behind the eldest man and poking him a bit before fake cutting at him.

He grumbles and presses himself against the wall and slides down. You hear a soft chuckle from him but shrug and take off, easily finding Jake and the tallest man dueling. You sneak up to the taller and lightly tapping him on the head with both swords.

He groans softly and actually collapses, making it look real. You toss the swords down and grin at Jake.

This was fun. Even if you presented, you only got caught twice, Jake didn't even mention it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is long enough for your guys' needs ;; I tried. I really did. But then I thought of foam swords and decided to implement it into this chapter


	12. Tickle fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you are currently squished between a certain English, and a certain Strider. I.E Jake and Dirk. They're being assholes.

_This was fun. Even if you presented, you only got caught twice, Jake didn't even mention it!_

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert and you are currently squished between a certain English and a certain Strider. I.E Jake and Dirk. They're being assholes.**

Jake and Dirk teamed up against you, those assholes! Dave went out to meet up with someone else, you think he referred to her as T.Z. Huh. Oh well.

Dad and Jade are still out, they're probably gossiping about something.. Who knows.

"Ahhh!! Hey- nooo! Jake stop it!! Ah!" You shriek with laughter, squirming away from Jake as he digs his fingers into your sides, effectively tickling you. Dirk does the same, though holding you against his chest to keep you from running off.

"Ah, ah, ah, John, you know this would happen!" Jake laughs a bit, tickling you more.

Jeez, all you did was switch out Jake's hair gel with green hair dye. It wasn't even real dye, it was just cool aid.

"Ahhaha! Nooo- Jake I'm sorry- just stop it!" You all but scream out an apology, not even hearing the rattling of keys and the door opening. Your dad stands there, looking baffled with a startled Jade behind him.

"Okay, okay- Ow! Did you just kick me?" Jake yelped and you grin, Dirk letting go as you bolt behind your dad, laughing.

"Hahaha! You deserved it!" You grin at him, laughing and taking off out of the house, giggling.

Jake huffs, sitting back and running a hand through his green hair. You know that because you're peeking through the window. Shrugging, you reenter the house, walking over to the fluffy chair and sitting down. Your dad walks over to you, eyeing your fairly unwashed and messy hair.

Knowing that look, you stand and walk to the bathroom, closing and locking the door, before turning the shower on, opting for it to be nice and warm. You strip and make sure you have towels, before pushing the door back, and stepping into the shower. You always check the shampoo you use, ever since last April Fools Day, when you dad picked an unruly shade of neon pink as dye for your hair, you made sure too check it.

After doing so, you put a few globs in your hand, rubbing both hands together a bit, before rushing them through your short, but getting too long, black hair. You hum softly, washing the shampoo out of your hair, before moving onto the rest of your body.

After doing so, you feel strong arms slip around your waist, lifting you a bit. you catch sight of green hair and snort.

Its not rare for Jake to sneak into the bathroom when your showering. He always wears swim trunks, so its not like his junk is swinging everywhere. You snort a bit, before bursting into another fit of laughter as he attacks your sides, holding you over his shoulder and tickling you.

"This is for kicking me!" Jake laughs, before setting you down and ruffling your still wet hair, before stepping out and stealing a towel to dry off.

"You aren't going to wash the green cool aid from your hair?" You snort and watch him before stepping out too, drying yourself mostly off, wrapping the towel around your hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo after a looong time not doing shit to this, I updated. Lets see how long it takes until I update again, which wont be long because im intent on not slacking off and actually getting a few other chapters out, and maybe get around to do the same to the other stories.


	13. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you're sick. Again. Dave decided to be your caretaker while Dirk said he wasn't going to walk into the house or near you unless he was in a hazmat suit, oh well. He's just too worried about getting sick.

_"You aren't going to wash the green cool aid from your hair?" You snort and watch him before stepping out too, drying yourself mostly off, wrapping the towel around your hips._

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert and you're sick. Again. Dave decided to be your caretaker while Dirk said he wasn't going to walk into the house or near you unless he was in a hazmat suit, oh well. He's just too worried about getting sick.**

You whine and grumble, rolling around on your bed, before stopping to sneeze and jolt up, groping your bedside table for a tissue, finding one and glancing at it, before blowing your nose.

Breathing out through your mouth is hard, considering your mouth gets all dry and weird and stuff. And it only enhances the taste of snot at the back of your throat, gross. You breath out again, coughing a little and choking a bit on said snot that was building up in the back of your throat, scraping the back of your tongue against the furthest point you could, managing to get a good amount of the sticky snot, making a face and folding the tissue so the used part wasn't going on your tongue, before rubbing the snot off.

You toss the tissue on the floor, groping around further to grab the water bottle left on the stand, drinking half its contents and closing it, flopping back after setting it on the stand.

Grumbling more, you roll over and go back to your work at trying to fall asleep. You hear someone knocking on your door, coughing a bit and sitting up, clearing the mucus from your throat before speaking.

"Yeah?" Ew. No more speaking for you. Your voice is gruff and nasally, weak and you ended up having to take a breath while saying that short sentence and that only made you sound more congested and miserable.

Dave opens the door, holding a bowl of soup in his hands,  walking over to you and laughing a bit, setting the bowl on the stand and pressing the back of his hand against your probably hot enough to melt butter, forehead.

"Damn, Egbert, you look like shit," he muses, walking out again an returning with a new tissue box, setting it beside the empty one and flicking said empty one onto the floor.

"Thanks, I couldn't tell, Dabe." you mumble, cringing at your voice and he just laughs harder. You grumble and reach for the soup  making grabby hands.

He chuckles and hands it too you, rolling his eyes and leaving the room, closing the door and walking downstairs.

You basically scarf the soup down, glad that its helping you breath through your nose again. You set the mostly empty bowl aside, shimmying down under the blankets more, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

You wake up and almost instantly get up and swing the door to your room open, darting over to the bathroom as fast as someone can when they're about to puke their guts out.

Running- well speed walking- into the bathroom, you swing the door shut and drop to your knees in front of the toilet, hunching over and letting any contents of your stomach exit your body and enter the toilet bowl, the opposite way it should come out.

You cough and gag after, before slumping down and whining, feeling a hand rub your back, then two more. Looking up, you see Dave, Jade and Jake standing there. You smile weakly, before choking a bit and once again, emptying what ever was in your stomach, which probably wasn't even food, just stomach acids. Gross.

After you burn your throat thoroughly, you look back at them, finding Jake gone and Jade going through the medicine cabinet, Dave crouching down to rub your back more.

"You shouldn't have eaten the soup so fast," he mumbles, and you scowl, shoving him but that only makes him hit Jade, who trips and falls against Jake who just returned, who falls and you burst out laughing because, hey, all three fell. And its.. Not that funny now that you think about it.

You stop laughing after ending up puking again. That's enough of laughing for today, your throat hurts, your head is pounding and you cant get the taste of puke out of your mouth no matter how much water your drink and soup you eat, it just lingers there and makes you feel worse.

Dad went off on a business trip, he felt really bad about having to go so soon, but he cant help it and probably would have been fired if he didn't go. You don't mind him leaving, you still have Dave, Dirk, Jake, Jade and that monster of a dog names Bec, who just randomly showed up again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh look! Another update! They're so rare! Ha. Ive just been slacking off, there isn't a valid reason why I've temporarily abandoned this one. This is also being added to Tumblr, I'm doing it of course. I've only gotten around to the third chapter though, lets see how long it takes for that plan to crash and burn!
> 
> Filler chapter, I have no ideas on how to keep going with this, well more of I do but Im saving that all for later. I will go through with this, though, its my child and I wont abandon it.


	14. Still Sick, Dammit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you really, REALLY want to NOT be sick anymore! It SUCKS. You just want to be able to not be treated like a little kid, even if every time you sneeze you shoot snot everywhere. Okay, maybe being sick isn't your strongest moment, or your best, but still its shitty and you want to be better now.

_Dad went off on a business trip, he felt really bad about having to go so soon, but he cant help it and probably would have been fired if he didn't go. You don't mind him leaving, you still have Dave, Dirk, Jake, Jade and that monster of a dog names Bec, who just randomly showed up again._

* * *

**Your name is John Egbert and you really, REALLY want to NOT be sick anymore! It SUCKS. You just want to be able to not be treated like a little kid, even if every time you sneeze you shoot snot everywhere. Okay, maybe being sick isn't your strongest moment, or your best, but still its shitty and you want to be better now.**

Dave came over again, and dragged Dirk over too. Jake hasn't gotten sick even if you and him stayed up half the night because you couldn't breathe, then you ended up on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. Gross.

You and Jake also ended up falling asleep on the couch tangled together because of a blanket, you two had watched movies most of the night and fell asleep with the last one playing at like four am. You woke up first and ended up sneezing really hard in Jake's face. Oops.

Anyway, Dave came over right before and you woke Jake up with the sneeze and snot on his face. You're hiding in your room now.

"John, come on chap, open the door," Jake called from the other side of your door. No way in hell you're opening the door again. Unless you have to go to the bathroom. Oh well.

"John Egbert open this damn door before I kick it in," Dave yells from down the hall.

"Go away Dabe! If you kick my door in you're paying for id!" You yell back from you spot splayed out on your bed. Ew you voice sounds twice as bad as yesterday.

"Johnny, dude. Come on, open the door so you can at least eat," Dirk huffs out, you can almost see him leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

You huff and throw a pillow at the door, and it makes a _flumpf_ before falling to the ground. Someone walks off, but comes back.

It must be Jake from the sounds of keys jingling. Jade has been walking around town most of today, not wanting to get sick, and wanting to see anyone she knows.

Plus Jake's the only one aside from you, dad, and Jade who knows where the master key is. You groan loudly and roll over when you hear the lock click.

Jake opens the door and walks in, Dirk walking in after him, holding a bowl of soup in one hand, and a tissue box in the other. They must have known you ran out of tissues again.

Dave trails in bit after Jake and Dirk do. You're starting to think Jake is gaining feelings for the spiky haired kid. But alpha's cant really be in a relationship.

Together alone at least, its not good for two alpha's to mate and knot the other alpha. Unless they are sharing an omega. But that also means that one of the alpha's would be the omega's mate, and be the only one to knot them.

Ohhh what you'd give to be in the middle of Dave, Dirk and Jake and be used as their omega.

Oh no.

Shit.

Uh.

Oops.

Too much imagining.

Way too much.

Because now.

You have a problem.

And its down in your no-no place, as a child might call it.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still sick. Im going to bring down John until I get bored, which will probably be after this chapter.


	15. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert, and you really, REALLY wish you didn't present until maybe.. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst if youre worried if this one will have any nsfw stuff, the worst it gets is talking about pheromones and having a boner, maybe more I wrote this before the fucking chapter got further then a few lines. but it will skip the very nsfw parts. IE the four of them fucking.  
> Oh, and its really short since I ran out of ideas and such. oop, I do believe the next chapter will progress further in the story..

_You have a problem._

_And its down in your no-no place, as a child might call it._

_Shit._

* * *

**Your name is John Egbert, and you really, REALLY wish you didn't present until maybe.. Never.**

So, since you were imagining being used as Jake, Dirk and Dave's omega, you got sorta..

Aroused.

And now, its fairly obvious they can tell, even with your blanket over you from your waist down, since you presented not too long before, its really easy to trigger things like that, which sets off pheromones to alert omegas and betas to make way for the alpha to come in.

Unless the only people around are alphas.

Then it gets bad.

Jake's the first to notice, and it only starts off with a coat of red from both of you, more for you since youre still a little over heated. Then, he inches a bit closer, subtly though, to not let Dave or Dirk notice.

Dirk and Dave notice almost at the same time, turning slightly from their spots talking near the door. The movements stir the air and shove your scent around.

By then, your face is beet red, same with Jake's.

The two Striders present look at each other, a deep flush blooming across Dave's cheeks, spreading to his ear tips, before it moves to Dirks face and ears.

After a moment, your instincts get the best of you, what with all the alpha pheromones circling around you. You get pulled into a haze of feelings, deftly reaching for the nearest alpha, and that alpha happened to be Jake.

Pulling him onto the bed and moving closer, you faintly feel two more dips on either side of the bed, glancing up to see Dirk and Dave.

In a few motions, all four of you are undressed and tangled with each other.

* * *

After it all happened, with each of them taking turns, before Dirk knotted you. Of course, it was your choice to be knotted, and Dirk mentioned that he did, in fact, want to be with you. A lot.

So, after a while of bickering after what happened, you quiet Jake and Dave with swats, and just shift your hips blearily away from Dirks, since he's still knotted to you.

They quiet down, and you twist slightly, nuzzling against Dirk's shoulder, then hand when he brushes your hair from your face. Your instincts are yelling at you to butter up the alpha that knotted you. So, you do.

You press little kisses to his wrist, and nuzzle your nose into his palm. After a moment, you start to doze off, and Jake, being the strongest one that was able to stand up and move correctly, gently bundle you and Dirk up in a blanket. You hear Jake and Dave talking about something. So, you listen.

"Dave, I reckon we leave these two alone for a bit, Dirk might get a bit protective over John," Jake mumbles to Dave just loud enough for you to hear. Dave just nods, and both bather their clothes, stopping by to kiss you in various spots on your face, before leaving the room.

You settle down bundled with Dirk, who has his arms around you, holding you close to his chest. You're comfortable, and really happy.

Gosh, you hope they don't move again, or you don't. And that you can persuade Jake and Jade to stay for a while longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeze, its been a while huh?  
> Any who, new chapter, yay!  
> hey, hey look at that, I skipped the porn moments, ha! Someone said a while ago, when this was just starting to pick up, that they were glad that there was a fic that doesn't involve porn with no plot, and ye ah.  
> plus, I cant write worth shit and its worth less than shit for my porn writing skills. Serious, itd probably just be a jumble of awkward places for touches, kisses and talking.


	16. Exciting Events! (not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you woke up content. That is.. Until you got a shower and got dressed..

_Gosh, you hope they don't move again, or you don't. And that you can persuade Jake and Jade to stay for a while longer!_

 

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert and you woke up content. That is.. Until you got a shower and got dressed..**

You woke up mostly alone, aside from Bec, Jade and Jake's dog. He was asleep on the floor beside your bed, and woke up when you did. You couldn't hear anything outside your bed room, so you got up and collected clean clothes, before opening the door and walking out.

Bec followed you, almost protectively.

Weird.

Oh well.

You know the big fluffy white dog would find his way into the bathroom, so you let him in before closing the door. Its not like he'll do anything, he's a good dog.

 You lock the door, before moving over to the shower, stepping in after setting your glasses on the counter, and turning the water on.

You make sure its warm, before stepping under. You close the door and begin washing yourself off, and trying to get what Dirk left in you, out.

* * *

After your shower, you step out, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels, and drying yourself off, before discarding it for a moment to pull boxers on.

Drying your hair off the best you could, pull on pants and the shirt you chose, before stepping out of the bathroom. You almost instantly go to the staircase, hearing three different voices argue from the living room, probably.

You slip downstairs, Bec following you. Gosh youre glad his fluff quiets his bright green collar, and his nails are clipped.

Bec follows you around as you move to the kitchen, sitting on the floor beside the door, leaning under it to watch the three males argue.

After a moment, each of them raises their voices slowly, and you slink out, ducking under the door, Bec doing the same. You move back over to the stairs, walking up them, before turning around, beckoning the white dog at the bottom of the steps to join you. He does so, and you start off down them.

Jake, Dirk and Dave turn in unison as you walk down the steps. They each quiet down almost instantly.

Wow.

"Why were you guys arguing?" You mumble, walking over to them, plopping down on the couch, Dirk taking his place beside you, and pulling you closer. You curl close to him, tucking yourself under his arm.

"Well uh," Jakes starts, getting interrupted by Dave.

"We were arguing over why _Dirk_ of all people got to knot you. I mean, come on! You only _just_ met him, I've been your best bro since we were thirteen, and Jake.. Well. He's your cousin so I don't think you'd want him to knot you.. But, seriously? Dirk? Are you serious right now, John? The most you knew about him was that he's my brother, he's an asshole, and he looks like Bro," Dave huffs, crossing his arms, looking upset, "I mean. Who in their right mind would let _Dirk_ knot them? He's a total asshole- even if we're twins."

You stare at him, a little hurt. Of course, you knew Dave was just jealous, but you really thought he'd not be a little kid and throw a fit about it.

You stand up, gaze adverted from them, before you abscond to your room, closing the door rather loud.

Walking over to your bed, you slip under the covers, listening the Bec scratch at the door, whining softly.

After a few moments, you get up and open it, letting him in, before closing it, going back to your bed. He jumps up and lays down beside you, and you curl against him slightly.

Soon enough, you hear a slight knock on the door. Bec raises his head, staring at the door intently.

You hide your face against the pillows, rubbing his eyes and pulling Bec closer again.

After a few minutes, the door opens, and Bec shifts, hackles raising as he growls softly.

Looking over, you see all three of the ones who were arguing. Great.

Jake and Dirk shove Dave forwards into the room, and Bec stands up slightly, growling more.

Wow.

He's being really protective today..

Maybe because of how tense it was earlier.

You don't mind, you're just surprised at how he growled at Jake, normally he doesn't growl at all..

"So. Uh, sorry, John. I just um.. I just was upset, I guess.. When you presented I wanted to be the one to knot you, I guess I just got jealous that I wasn't allowed too. Sorry," Dave shuffles a bit, and mumbling his apology.

Bec lays back down soon, resting his head on your shoulder, still staring at the three of them.

When you don't reply, Dave shuffles back out, letting Dirk take his place.

Said Strider walks in confidently, though his step falters when Bec lifts his head off your shoulder once more. You aren't surprised Dirk is a bit scared of Bec, the dog is big. And strong.

Dirk still continues, walking over and letting Bec sniff his hand, before sitting down. You instantly sit up, still bundled in your covers, and curl against him.

Dirk chuckles, wrapping an arm around your shoulder, shifting to lay back with you. Bec joins, laying on your other side so that he's not too in the way.

You burrow down against Dirk, settling down close to him.

You thought today wouldn't be too good, but as the other two join in on the cuddling, you start to think that today will be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, if anyone looked at the chapters on tumblr, ie there http://writingblogstuff.tumblr.com/, youll notice that, hey there's only two posts that are about me fucking it up!  
> Because, yes I fucked up the order and shit. So I had to delete all chapters off tumblr, because I forgot that there are two chapters that have two parts, so I got to chapter thirteen and realized its fucked up. Just a little note there haa


	17. Lots of cuddling, kisses and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you're completely okay with being smushed between everyone.

_You thought today wouldn't be too good, but as the other two join in on the cuddling, you start to think today will be great._

* * *

**Your name is John Egbert and you're completely okay with being smushed between everyone.**

You're nice and warm, which is good, even if it is summer! Youre leaning on Dirk, who has his arm around you, Jake is sort of leaning on you, but not really and Dave is sitting on the other end of the couch. Jade's sitting on the floor with Bec beside her, Roxy and Rose are sitting on the other couch, Roxy is texting someone and messing with codes probably, she's apparently a really good hacker.

Dirk mumbles something to Dave whos just close enough to hear, but you don't listen anyways, you do catch something about a little brother visiting. You perk up a little, but just get pulled back into the movie that's playing.

Jane walks in from her room, which is still the way it is when she left since you dad didn't want to move anything in case she wanted to visit for a few nights. You can feel her stare from across the room, before she walks over and plops down beside Roxy, leaning on her a bit.

 You curl closer to Dirk, who wraps his arm around you a bit better. You settle down and Jake lays himself over your lap, his head resting in Dirk's lap. You snort and Dave joins him, resting his head on Jake's stomach, fixing his shades slightly.  You laugh a little, and play with his hair slightly, messing it up often.

Soon enough, you fall asleep, head resting on Dirk's shoulder with Dave and Jake sprawled over your laps, Jake already out in an awkward position, one leg hooked around Dave's and his ankle hooked over your shoulder, the other leg curled around Dave's legs and his upper body twisted away from Dirk's waist.

Jade had fallen asleep laying on Bec, who was laying on his side, panting softly. Rose was still awake, reading something and leaning on the arm of the couch. Roxy was still messaging someone, though wasn't doing anything with codes, leaning on Rose heavily.

* * *

You wake up a few hours later, rubbing your eyes slightly and sitting up a little. You look around, rather confused. Dave and Jake are gone from the room, Roxy is spread out on the couch with a blanket on her, Rose is sitting on the floor with Jade and Bec, still reading, Jade is awake and excited looking, Bec was wagging his tail, staring at the door.

You're really confused now, stepping over Bec and Jade and shuffling around Rose to get something to eat. When you pass through the foyer, you stop at the sight of three people on the porch, Dirk and Dave and someone else you cant see.

You shrug it off as just someone that needed help, and slipped into the kitchen, not really in the mood for anything, nor able to find anything when the door opened and Dirk stepped in.

"John, c'mere," he called, and you shuffle over, rubbing your eyes. You didn't have your glasses on, and didn't even care at all, able to see enough to not run into anything.

He leads you gently outside and closes the door again, and you glance over to see Jake out of sight when you looked outside from the door.

So that's where he went.

Dirk rests a hand on your shoulder, gently holding you close. Dave shuffles over to the new person, dropping a hand on his hair and ruffling said hair.

You look at him, and he looks a lot like Dirk, and Dave. Except the hair. His hair is greyish, and he has shades that are like Dirks. He's thin, and has a roundish face, and is slightly taller then you.

"This is Hal, our little twerp of a brother," Dave mumbles, nudging Hal slightly and chuckling. Hal just elbows him and crosses his arms slightly, huffing.

"And this shortie is John, the kid I bet Roxy was telling you about, huh?" Dirk pulls you a bit closer, glancing at the door slightly.

"And I'm Jake! But, ah, you probably already know that," Jake mumbles, trailing off at the end of his sentence. You smile at him and lean against Dirk for a moment, before pushing off him and wandering to the door, opening it and pulling Dave in, motioning for Jake, Dirk and Hal to follow.

* * *

Once all of them were inside, Jane rushed downstairs and hugged Hal, Roxy woke up at Hal's grunt and got up, basically tackling the boy.

You snort, before laughing rather hard, stumbling away and shuffling into the kitchen again.

"Our cousin is going to be visiting, he'll love meeting you. He's a bit energetic though, but that's normal for his age, I guess," Dave mumbles, shifting slightly and stretching, yawning softly.

You toss a small bottle of apple juice at him, and look around for something to eat. You don't hear any one walking up, but you sure do feel it when someone wraps their arms around your waist. You jump a little, but you're really used to Dirk doing that by now, so you just think its Dirk, not bothering to check.

That is, until you heard Dirk's voice in the living room, then you stand up more and turn slightly to see Hal, who buries his face against your side. He seems upset, and you lean against the counter, not knowing what to do.

"They always get the really cute people," Hal mumbles, looking up at you and pouting.

"Who?" You sound like an owl and you think he means Dirk and Dave, but you're not sure.

"Dave and Dirk do, they always made me wait with a friend while they moved and got to see who they could date here.. its not fair, they always get the really cute people and I don't get anyone," he pulls away when Dirk walks in, and you shift your gaze to Dirk.

He shuffles over, pulling Hal into a hug. He must have heard the boy talking.

"Hal. Its not that, we just want you to get ready for the move and say bye before leaving, plus we wanted to set up your room before you could see it," Dirk smiles, stepping back and ruffling Hal's hair gently, chuckling softly and walking out.

Hal looks rather excited now, bouncing a little and running after Dirk, pulling on his arm and asking something.

Once they left, you return to finding something to eat.

* * *

Soon enough, your quest to find food is complete and you've already eaten. You plop down beside Dirk, who has his arm around Hal and Dave, Jake sits beside you and Jade sits back down on the floor with Bec. Roxy and Rose sat on the floor too, Rose beside Jade, and Roxy beside Bec.

Jane seats herself on the fluffy chair, and settles in.

Soon enough though, you have to use the bathroom. You wiggle your way out from under Dirk and Jake's arms and walk upstairs to go to the bathroom.

When you walk back down, Hal is asleep, Jade and Rose are too, Jake is awake and watching whatever movie was playing. Dirk and Dave were talking in low voices, and Roxy was laying over Bec, petting him gently.

You walk over and sit back down and Dirk pulls you close after a few minutes, nuzzling into your hair.

You're really loving meeting the Stri-Londe family, and cant wait to meet the mysterious cousin that you heard about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot how the hell I start the chapters and had to make sure like three times


	18. Who is this mysterious cousin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you're.. some what confused.

_You're really loving meeting the Stri-Londe family, and cant wait to meet the mysterious cousin that you heard about._

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert and you're.. some what confused.**

You have to admit, the day was hectic, full of a flurry full of clothes, blond hair, and tanned skin. The morning was jam packed with everyone getting ready. You, Dirk, Dave, Jake and Hal got dressed in your room while Jane, Roxy, Rose and Jade got dressed in Jane's room.

You walk downstairs to sit on the couch with Dirk and Jake, sandwiched between the two, your head resting on Dirks shoulder. You curl up slightly and hide your face to juggle the slight excited noises.

You wait with bated breath to finally meet their cousin, but.. who is the cousin?

You were never told who they were, so here you are thinking on it. You think about asking Dirk, but he'd probably tell you to wait, so he's crossed out, same with the other three. That leaves Rose and Roxy. Rose will probably try and make you guess so she's a solid no, Roxy.. Roxy might tell you who they are..

You don't get up to ask though, she's busy with the other four girls in the house, Dave is the fourth. He's probably fussing over his hair, shades or clothes, not that all girls do that, just some do, including your sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to updating what things I do have, but its going along slowly. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is so short because I forgot who I wanted as the cousin, and I was thinking about having Davesprite or Lil' Seb as the cousin, but I'd like for anyone to leave comments on who should be the mysterious cousin, and I'll tally the votes and choose the one with the most!
> 
> The voting starts now! Right when you see this and read the chapter comment unless its already been decided! I'll put a comment and add the nineteenth chapter as a heads up for who won!!


	19. Not a chapter, just information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this isnt a chapter, its optional if you read it or not, but if you have stayed up to date with it and this is new for you, please read it.

Alright! If you decided to stay and read this, thank you.

So far, I've gotten votes only for Davesprite, and I have answered the comments for the votes asking for his name to be given. If there are double names, one will be eliminated, so no taking other peoples names unless its the name that I have in mind. After that it depends on whether I like the names completely and want to have to type them over and over for the next chapter thats the story, or I'll gather the names and consult with a friend of mine and see which he likes better.

Again, if no one offers names I will go with the name I have in mind even if I'm reluctant to do so. If I do get offers for that name, more then one at least, I will most likely use it. I wont reveal the name until after, in the next chapter, as well as the names that didnt quite make it. I'll give the names of people who offered any names, if its okay with them. I will ask each person if they are okay with it, but that might take a bit so if you are reading this fully, and you want to give a name, please do say if you want your offer to have your username to go with the name you chose to be offered.

And, another thing, you will also have an anonymous competitor, IE a friend of mine if he's willing to offer any name, or another friend if she wants and I can get a hold of her before the chapter is due up and the names are taken into consideration.

And, heres a thing, you dont have to give a name!

I'm not telling you to give a name, but I'd love to see at least a few names be put up! Theres no pressure for you to comment a name, I dont mind if there are a bunch of names offered or just one or two, it helps to see people actually commenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a sort of authors note, not very professional I know, but I wanted to be able to have everyone know once they get through to this chapter.


	20. Finally meeting the cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert, and after around two hours of waiting, you finally meet this cousin of theirs. You're mildly surprised at his name, though.

_You don't get up to ask though, she's busy with the other four girls in the house, Dave is the fourth. He's probably fussing over his hair, shades or clothes, not that all girls do that, just some do, including your sister._

* * *

 

**Your name is John Egbert, and after around two hours of waiting, you finally meet this cousin of theirs. You're mildly surprised at his name, though.**

While you were excited to meet this cousin, you half were worried. After all, Dirk and Dave both said he was a lot like them, though he was younger then they were, and looked more like Dave and D. You were bouncing in your seat and Dave greeted the cousin outside. Soon enough, a heavy arm was dropped across your shoulders, and upon looking around, you find that it was Dirk.

After a moment, you were leaning against him a bit, curling close to the slightly elder male. Resting your head on his side, you closed your eyes for a few minutes, before lighting up when the door opened. He looked over at the door, and stared for a minute at the boy behind Dave, looking like a copy of the two elder males, only with prosthetic legs. You stare for a minute, before you were up to greet him.

You shake his hand, and learn that his name is Byrd, before saying your own name. After a while, just about everyone was in the living room, minus your dad and Jade. Your dad was busy at work, while Jade was walking Bec. After a while, Dave was up and leaving, going home, just about carrying Hal.

* * *

 

Soon enough, Bro and D were up to take Dirk, Rose, Roxy and Byrd home. You soon were sent to bed once more, Jade bunking with Jane. Your dad came home a bit later, waking you up when he checked on you. You turned over to look at him, mumbling a reply to whatever he asked. You yawn, and curled up on your side, tugging the blankets over your head better, bundling up in the blankets.

You slept for a while, before slowly waking up, sitting up. Yawning, you got out of bed, stretching a bit. Your dad returned to tell you what he told you last night, "John, you'll be alone for the majority of the day today, I'll be at work, and the girls are going to bond a little and walk around town and Jake is off exploring again. I'm sure that the Striders are going to be busy today as well, they have a lot to unpack. You'll be alone with Bec for a few hours." You nod in return, and stretch a little.

Well, being alone for most of the day will be nice, it's been hectic all week. Not that you mind! You met a lot of people, and got to see your sister again! With a happy noise, you walk downstairs after your dad leaves, Jake already gone, and Jade, Rose, Jane and Roxy were already off to walk around together.

You plop onto the couch, patting the spot beside yourself for Bec to jump up. After a minute, he does just that, resting his head on your leg, sighing almost. Flicking the TV on, you shift a little, settling back as you flick through channels.

* * *

 

After a few hours, you got up, letting Bec jump off the couch and trot after you as you walk into the kitchen. You shuffle around, giving Bec some food, before getting yourself some cereal. Taking the bowl back to the couch, you plop down and settle down to start eating.

A yawn slipped as you sat there, legs curled up, Bec busy eating in the kitchen. You watched TV for a while longer, even after finishing the cereal, before getting up to put the bowl in the sink, running water to fill the bowl up. After a bit, you check the time, finding it was around eleven am.  A yawn slips once more as you sit down.

Before you could realize a thing, you were curled up on your side, Bec curled close to you, a blanket draped over yourself. You fell asleep in a few minutes, glasses folded on the coffee table.

* * *

 

Soon enough, you were waking to Bec leaping off the couch, trotting over to the door to wait for something. Soon after, the door was opened by Jake, who had scrapes and scratches all over his arms and legs as he wandered in, followed by the girls.

He walked to the bathroom to take a shower, or well you hoped. You could smell him from across the room. Looking at your sibling, you greet her, Jade, Rose and Roxy. Sitting up, you stretch a little, yawning softly as you sat there, looking drowsy. They walk over, Jane sitting beside you, Jade on her other side. Roxy and Rose took the second couch, and after a few minutes, the five of you were idly chatting.

About ten minutes into the conversation, Jake was returning, soaking wet, though dressed. He plopped down on your right side, letting you lean on him a little. Soon enough, your dad was returning, and went straight to shower and probably nap.

A smile was on your face as you sat between Jake and Jane, curled up a little, blanket wrapped around your shoulders, almost like a hood as it rested over your head as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after so long without updating, I /finally/ get up to it. I'm very, very, very sorry for anyone who got their hopes up that this story would update soon after I announced the voting. But, as the name and the character came out, its decided and well, here it is.
> 
> Uh, the updates might be varied with length, I dont know yet. If I'm still into the whole writing thing, I might actually update other stories. I honestly feel horrible that I didnt get around to updating when I said, but its here now and I hope its worth the wait.
> 
> But, I'll probably add in another spin off story, for Halloween when I get around to it, maybe this Thursday, but I wont be able to get around, I'll be gone all weekend with a friend.
> 
> Extra note, I had to flip in between the tab I was writing the chapter in, and a tab with the last chapter the wasnt a note for everyone, just so I could remember how I'd write it. I do hope that I'll get around to updating more often, though!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story, if you have any questions or tips for me, feel free to ask and or say on my Tumblr- http://notsocoolsblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Edit since I'm too lazy to change it myself, I'm going to be, hopefully, making a new blog, so that I don't get worried over how many times I can self advertise on my main.


End file.
